Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush (episode)
Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush is the sixth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary Rolo uses his Geass to buy Lelouch time to say words of caution to Nunnally without revealing his reawakened memories to Suzaku. Unwilling to fight against Nunnally, Lelouch orders the Black Knights to capture her as she is transported to Area 11 by airship. Successfully boarding the vessel, Zero meets and tries to convince that Britannia is using her. Nunnally reveals she volunteered for the position and states she wishes to continue the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, requesting a bewildered Zero to join her. Britannian reinforcements hinder the Black Knights' assault, and the airship crashes into the sea. Suzaku manages to save Nunnally, taking her away from Lelouch a second time, while Kallen rescues Lelouch from the wreckage. Plot As Nunnally keeps desperately trying to get a response from him, Lelouch quickly realizes that Suzaku, in his insanity, intentionally had Nunnally taken away to lure him out, and now is using her as a crude bribing tool, in an attempt to get Lelouch to crack and expose himself right then and there. Unable to respond to Nunnally truthfully without getting caught, Lelouch begins to panic but then notices Rolo at the stairs upon glancing back at Suzaku. Rolo promptly uses his Geass on Suzaku, allowing Lelouch to talk to Nunnally, but it is shown that his Geass' Achilles' heal is that it can only be activated for a few seconds, and Rolo is shown clutching his heart. Lelouch takes the opportunity to reveal himself to Nunnally, to her joy, but also reveals that he is in a situation where he might get killed, so they have to act as if they are strangers. He then says that he will come for her and that he loves her before Rolo stops the Geass. From there, as Rolo flees, Lelouch pretends that he doesn't know Nunnally and that she is confusing her for someone else, fooling Suzaku in the process. He then gives the phone to Suzaku, who tries to cover up his deception by apologizing. Nunnally is then revealed to be in Britannia, in a garden on the Avalon. There, Guilford meets with another man, and they talk about Zero being an imposter. Just then, Lloyd and Cecile appear, with Lloyd prompting calling his new employer (Charles) "L'il Charlie". Cecile promptly apologizes for an oblivious Lloyd, and then informs them of an item Schneizel gave them, while the other man begins to have suspicions on Suzaku and Nunnally's relationship; however, at the same time, Nunnally wonders if Suzaku lied to her. As news of Nunnally's arrival spreads without anyone releasing her name, in the Chinese Federation capital of the Vermillion Forbidden City, Kaguya is with the empress of the land, a young girl named Tianzi, who asks her anything about the outside world, since the High Eunuchs keep her within the walls of her palace in the belief she can't manage properly outside. Instead, Kaguya reveals that, with Zero returning, she will have to leave the palace despite being Tianzi's only friend. Lelouch, meanwhile cowers into the OSI office, where he video chats with C.C. and fiddles with a black king chess piece. C.C. asks if he will fight Nunnally, but this appears to aggravate a distressed Lelouch. Instead of fighting, Lelouch decides that he will have to take some form of action before Suzaku and Charles continue to exploit her as bait, then begins spouting about how he is simply Zero for Nunnally. He asks if V.V. is in the Britannian homeland, and C.C. can't confirm it, but does say that he is Charles' first ally due to their Geass contract. At the same time, V.V. and Charles are at a Thought Elevator, and talk about slaying God while looking at what appears to be Jupiter. V.V. then asks Charles why he never told Nunnally who Zero was, and Charles responds it wasn't necessary. V.V. says he is just a child, and Charles confesses he kind of is before calling V.V. his older brother. At the same time, on the Avalon, the man from before, revealed to be a commander named Upson, tries to assert himself on Nunnally's throne. Meanwhile, Suzaku, Gino, and Anya meet Xingke outside the consulate in an attempt to confront and kill Zero from there. But when they do, they discover that the Black Knights, including Zero and all of their Knightmares, have all fled the area, with Xingke giving them plenty of info to avoid any ill will being created for the Chinese Federation. Anya then suggests they attack. At the same time, it is revealed that Zero has taken the Black Knights, using aerial transports to pick up the Knightmares, to fight Nunnally's forces, but states to the Black Knights that their true purpose is to capture Nunnally without harming her in any way. The Britannians try to shoot down the Knightmares, but the area is covered in green smoke. Kallen, Tohdoh, and the Four Holy Swords then land on the Avalon and its bodyguard ships, at which point Ohgi leads helicopters to destroy some of the ships, as the smoke was merely bait. With the float ships having to attack, the Avalon can't fire due to the shields being up, leaving them after an hour for reinforcements. Zero then enters the Avalon and Geasses everyone in his way to die, trying to find Nunnally, while Rolo holds his locket and sits on Lelouch's bed. The Four Holy Swords continue to wipe out troops when they and Kallen notice four enemy Knightmares coming from the rear, revealed to be Guilford in his new Vincent Commander Model. Guilford promptly defeats Sugiyama, who manages to retreat, before fighting Kallen, and is revealed to be going against orders. At the same time, Zero comes to the garden and notices Nunnally there. The surveillance guards warn Nunnally of Zero's presence, but are gunned down by another guard under the influence of Geass. Zero, overwhelmed with emotion, approaches Nunnally slowly. Nunnally, obviously not knowing who Zero is, asks Zero if he is there to kill her like he killed Clovis and Euphemia. Zero doesn't respond, so Nunnally tries to say that she thinks what Zero is doing is wrong. Outside, Kallen and Tohdoh defeat David T. Darlton, but then Gino appears in the Tristan and quickly defeats a Burai and Asahina. One of the float ships then starts heading towards the Avalon, but is destroyed by Anya in the Mordred, who gets warned by Gino not to harm Nunnally. Believing that he will get demoted for having help in the battle, Upson gets into a gun turret and tries to kill Tohdoh, but ends up shooting out an engine and promptly get killed himself. Zero continues to stand before Nunnally, telling her that Britannia is the one that is wrong, since Charles simply wishes to exploit Nunnally to kill more people. However, Nunnally says that she herself chose to be the new Viceroy. She explains by saying that she believes peace can be the way to changing the world, and to that end wishes to recreate the Special Administrative Zone of Japan and honor Euphemia's plan. Nunnally reaches out her hand to offer Zero to join her. However, this causes Zero to suffer trauma at the thought of what previously happened. Meanwhile, Senba and Tohdoh begin to look for Zero, Chiba, and Kallen, but suddenly Gino comes in and stabs Senba, killing him but admitting he regrets doing so, while Guilford fights Tohdoh. Suzaku, at the same time, gets to the Lancelot via a helicopter and begins to question Lelouch's noninvolvement. He learns that the Avalon is going to sink thanks to Upson, so he gets Nunnally's coordinates. However, his insanity kicks in, and after launching his undated Knightmare, the Lancelot Conquista, he tries to kill Kallen. He fires a Hadron blast at her, and when she tries to block it, Chiba tells her to flee, but Kallen's Hadron arm shatters and she starts falling towards the sea. Anya then tries to kill Chiba, but can only destroy her Gekka before she ejects. Kallen, with her eject system failing, begins to despair as she remembers her mother and brother, but Rakshata suddenly phones in along with C.C. and Kaguya, and tells her of a float system of her own that will be shot up from the Black Knights' submarine to retrieve her. It promptly fires, installing a new arm and giving her a shield. Guilford and his men try firing at Kallen, but she deflects it and destroys the Knightmares with a giant long-range Hadron blast, forcing Guilford to flee. Gino and Anya then take on Kallen, but she proves to be of equal skill to them. After some sparring, Kallen shoots a wide-range blast that temporarily malfunctions both of their Knightmares. Kallen then goes after Suzaku, firing a Gefjun Disturber that can do the same damage in mid-air. Suzaku tries to counter it with a new device, but Kallen manages to get to him. As she tries to destroy him, both of them get word that they have to find Nunnally and Zero respectively, as the ship will crash in under fifty seconds. Suzaku gets coordinates and, after escaping Kallen, barges into Nunnally's ship with a new device. In the garden, Zero questions what he should do, as he can't reveal his identity or kidnap her as that would cause her to suffer. Suzaku barges in, creating an air vacuum that causes Zero to start flying midair while he attempts to get Nunnally. Suzaku retrieves Nunnally and, after taking her into the Lancelot's arms, escapes with her before cursing Zero. Zero, feeling that Suzaku is trying to take everything from him again for his own selfish goals, helplessly shouts Nunnally's name while Kallen catches him, with Nunnally presumably hearing and recognizing his voice. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Battle over the Pacific (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Rolo's Geass *Lelouch's Geass Quotes *"I can't do this. I can't lie to Nunnally." -Lelouch *Conversation between Lelouch and C.C. **"Nunnally is going to be the new viceroy. Will you be able to fight her, your sister?" -C.C. **"Fight? Nunnally?! Is that some kind of joke?" -Lelouch **"Then you're just going to leave her alone?" -C.C. **"Out of the question. If nothing's done, Nunnally will be used as a political tool just as she was before." -Lelouch **"A girl who can't walk and can't see. Do they plan to use her as a pawn and then throw her away?" -C.C. **"I'm doing all this to keep that from happening. That's why I formed the Black Knights. I became Zero for Nunnally's sake." -Lelouch **"I'm well aware that you're sister is your entire reason for living. However..."-C.C. **"I am going to create a world where Nunnally can live happily. To do that I will obliterate Britannia!" -Lelouch *"You're Zero aren't you? The terrorist. Have you come to kill me as well? Like you killed my brother Clovis and my sister Euphy? Even so, will you wait just a moment please? I think that what you're doing is wrong." -Nunnally *"I think that with a peaceful approach I can make the world a gentler place. That's why I want to carry out Euphy's plan. To create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." -Nunnally *"It's been eight years since my mother was killed and Britannia removed me. Protecting Nunnally is everything to me. I prepared a room, meals, and everything. But I was a fool. Nunnally has her dream as well. Nunnally has a path she can choose as well. It's such and obvious and simple fact." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)